He Wanted it to be Real
by TributeHead
Summary: It starts when Peeta proposes to Katniss in Catching Fire and continues there. Peeta never wanted to get married like this, he wanted to get married because he was loved, even if it was with the girl he has loved since the age of 5, but he must or a rebellion could hit and lives could be lost. He loves Katniss and wants it to be real, but Katniss was thinking the exact same thing.
1. The begging of something big

**I am proud to present the first chapter of "He Wanted it to be Real". I am super excited about writing this story, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

(Peeta Pov)

I lean down on one knee, beads of sweat running down my forehead like bullets. I don't know why I am so afraid of proposing to her when all of this is fake. There is a part of me that knows i will never get to propose to the women I love for real and that crushes me to think about. I force myself to forget about the millions of people watching me right now and I say the words that I have always dreamt of saying to Katniss.

"Katniss, ever since I was 5 I wanted to be with you. You punctured my heart and refused to leave. Just seeing you would always put this huge smile on my face, and you would always make me feel complete. It was a stroke of luck that my name came out of that bowl. I remember thinking about saving you instead of myself, and that you had to be the victor. Here we are though, both a live and well, you can never imagine how lucky i feel that were both here. And in the games you told me you loved me, and that was the happiest moment of my life. I love you Katniss, and I can't imagine life without you. Katniss Everdeen will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?" The crowd bursts applause at my speech, and Ceasar starts crying. Katniss stares dumbfound at me like she wasn't expecting me to say that. She nods her head slowly. "Yes Peeta I will marry you." he crowd goes into a fit of hysteria, and I jump into her arms trying to hide my face that is starting to well up with tears. It was not that I was surprised about her answer that made me about to cry. I was on the verge of tears because I wanted it to be real.

President Snow comes to congratulate us, and hugs me and Katniss. I notice him shake his head and my stomach drops. It wasn't convincing enough. We didn't play the part well enough, there still may be a revolution. Even though the districts aren't treated well the idea of a revolution revolts me, thousands of innocent people dead. What if we lost, we would surely be punished. To think it could be are fault for these deaths is agonizing. For the rest of the night I try to seem happy during the long party. After all I just proposed.

I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking of the events of this day. There still are rebellions in the districts, and i can't stop thinking that it's Katniss' and my fault. I'm know engaged to the girl of my dreams, but she doesn't love me. Still a part of me gets the butterflies just thinking that i am engaged to her. There's a light knock on the door, and I get up to answer it. Katniss stands in the doorway.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"No, the idea of staying alone tonight scares me." She says in a small voice."Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

"Of course." I move out of the way so she can get in. She gets on to my bed and slides under the cover. I follow after her and rest my head on my pillow. She places her small head on my chest, and after a moment of hesitation, I wrap my arms around her. I wait in till her breathing calms down and I know she's asleep. I lightly stroke her hair with one of my hands and to fall asleep knowing that Katniss is safe beside me.

* * *

**I will most likely have a chapter up tomorrow. Please review. I hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Sweet Dreams

(Katniss Pov)

I wake up to see a pair of piercing blue eyes starring at me. I am immediately comforted by his presence, the idea of begging alone right now scares me like never before. I noticed that we had slept in each others arms, and for some reason that makes me feel even more comforted. Peeta's always give's me the sense of security. After about five seconds of jut starring into each others eyes, he finally speaks.

"No nightmares."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"You didn't have any nightmares last night," he responds. It takes a couple of seconds to remember that I didn't wake up in any sweat last night. It's the first time in weeks that a nightmare has not punctured my dreams. But, I did have one dream last night that is totally gone to me now, but seems to have made me happy. I start to wonder why it's always me who wakes Peeta up and never the other way around.

"How come I never know when your having a bad dream?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"I guess it's because I never scream and thrash when I have one. I usually stiffened with fright I guess." He shrugs.

"You should wake me." I say. On bad nights I can wake him up 3 times and then it takes forever for me to calm down.

"It's not necessary, I usually dream about losing you, but I calm down right away when I see you sleeping next to me and alive."

**I am so sorry about the really short chapter. I had to pack for a school trip So sorry I'll right more on Friday or saturday I promise.**


	3. Wondering

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while I was on a school trip and my keyboard stopped working. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

(Katniss POV)

It's been a week since Peeta said those words to me, and this past week has been no picnic. There are in fact rebellions in other districts, we got a whole new shipment of Peace keepers and they are not people you want to mess with. It makes me miss are old head peace keeper, Cray, even though he took advantage of those poor woman. Here I sit next to Gale's limp body. He looks less in pain then a couple hours ago but even in his sleep pain is leaked a over his face. The rag on his back is covered in dry blood and looks like he has stopped bleeding. The rise and fall of his chest is not shaky, which means the morphling hasn't subsided. He looks more at peace then I have seen him in a long time. He starts to shake slightly, I extend my hand gently and comb my fingers through his hair and he immediately stops shaking. I lean down so my head is at the same level as his and slowly start inching in. When are lips are only a couple centimeters away a rush of guilt slips over me, and I pull away. For some reason I start to think of Peeta and how sad that would make him and it feels like I would be betraying him. I don't feel that way for Gale and I would be lying if I said I did.

Someone gives my shoulder a shake and I sit up. I've fallen asleep with my face on the table. I look up to see Peeta towering over me, his hand still on my shoulder leaves small tingles of warmth on my skin. he has dark circles around his eyes and it looks like he hasn't slept at all. The scent of warm bread perfumes the room.

"Go on up to bed, Katniss. I'll look after him now," he says. I shake my head refusing to leave. None the less Peeta takes me into his arms and I don't resists, drifting of again. I feel the soft cushiony feel of the mattress and the blankets being pulled around me. The last thing a feel are a warm pair of lips kissing my temple in till I fall into the realms of sleep.

**I promise a longer chapter next time and that's where the story will start to unwind I hope to have a chapter out before christmas. :)**


	4. A perfect reality

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile it has just been super hectic, I will try to be more vigorous with writing this story. Thank you for the nice reviews and I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

I padded across the soft grass unaware of where I am. I here the calming sound of a river flowing not to far from where I am. I look around at my surroundings; full grown Pine, and Evergreen trees surround me, pine needles litter the ground, and there are tufts of grass all around. The sky is the perfect shade of blue, and the trees make it so there is just the perfect amount of sun. I feel more at peace then I have my whole life, and for the first time I feel free. I run until I hit the river. There the animals seem the most alive, and the forest the most beautiful. I suddenly feel the presence of another human.

Peeta is on the other side of the bank. He doesn't seem to have noticed me, he just looks at the cooling water. He seems deep in thought, about what, I do not know. Finally he looks up and smiles, I walk across the river to greet him. He extends his arm, and I jump into to them willingly, he spins me around before depositing me back on the ground. I then brake the silence.

"It's just so beautiful here. I wish we could stay here forever."

"We can you know." He says a grin on playing on his lips. I look at him puzzled.

"Two missing victors would not go unnoticed by the capital. They would look for us."

"Why would they care? When we won the war they promised us freedom. I think that allows us to go where we want." He replies cooly. These words make no sense what so ever. Panem had only been in one war that I knew of and we lost that one. I choose not to mess with the subject, and embrace the words instead. A sudden rush of joy flows through me. Just the idea of spending forever in these woods with Peeta made me want to jump for joy. I suddenly notice that Peeta's eyes are back on me. I swim in the bright pulls of his eyes, and try to drink them dry. I notice myself leaning foreword. The light touch of are lips causes mine to tingle. As soon as the kiss started it was gone.

i woke with a fright, and I was blind for a second before my eyes adjusted to the white light. I looked out my window to see that there had been a full on snow storm that had hit. I felt relieved that the outside world could not get to me. I lightly touched my actual tingling lips. The dream had felt so real, everything looked and felt so real. That kiss made me feel alive and powerful even though it had been a dream.

I got out of bed and walked down stairs where all four other victors village inhabitants plus Gale where all eating lunch. Gale still looked woozy, but he also looked a whole lot better then when he was asleep.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Prim teased While she handed me a plate of what seemed to a rabbit sandwich. I set down next to her and across form Peeta. I ate my sandwich quietly while the other ones chattered. I hadn't noticed I was staring at Peeta until he looked up and smiled at me. A weird feeling rushed through me and for a second I thought that it wasn't the woods I wanted to spend forever in, but I wanted to spend forever with Peeta.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Katniss is noticing that she might actually love Peeta. Please review. I will try to post really soon. :) **


End file.
